


Ryan and the Demon

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Basically, Demons, Hope this is good, M/M, NSFW, Smut, demon shane, idk - Freeform, its cute, kinda gory, like I took bits of info from there, theres a lot of like...supernatural references sort of, tryimg to get better at writing fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Ryan and Shane are on an investigation, but everything goes wrong when it ends up becoming a chance for a foreign enemy to capture Shane. Secrets are revealed and it's all quite cute?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It goes from a 10 to a 0 real quick on the violence level. Also, this hasn't been beta'd so... yikes. Hopefully it's good. Enjoy!

Shane's always been a stubborn and difficult demon. He knows it. The demons around him knew. So why did he never change himself? He knew that it would catch up with him eventually. He was just so disappointed that it had to be now.

The other demons never cared for him. Demons don't care for each other anyway but they always disliked Shane the most. He was the most skilled fighter and interrogator, skills that got him his high status. It wasn't something he bragged about but he was certainly proud.

He give that all up though, if it meant Ryan got out of this safe.

Across from him, the young man knelt a whimpering mess. He kept looking to Shane with those big, dark eyes. It killed Shane as he avoided this gaze. He knew that his expression would only confirm Ryan's fears.

Around them, an unofficial trial on Shane's future was being held. Shane knew the three demons holding them hostage, the two holding them down and a third reading Shane his 'demonic rights' if you had to call them something. It felt more like a speech about how he was an idiot. 

Shane should have counted himself lucky that he had been free for so long and that they only just caught him. The best years of his existence were spent following Ryan on his little investigations. 

A small smile graced Shane's face from its position facing the floor so that no one knew.

"You're being held accountable for twenty counts of murder against your own kind for a human and you're smiling?" A voice spoke above him. It was the demon reading him his 'rights'. "Honestly, I'm not sure I'm surprised or not. To be fair, I had thought that it couldn't possibly be you when I heard about this. You're many things in my mind, but never a deserter."

Sure Shane had slaughtered twenty odd demons in favour of something rather than his own kinds cause, but it was worth it. As long as he shall live (which seems like for a few minutes, because these demons will most likely try to get him executed or do it themselves), he will never let anything happen to Ryan. 

He glanced at the young man and felt his borrowed heart stutter at the sight of the bruises from on his tanned face. That stutter her quickly turned to anger towards the demons responsible.

Shane bowed his head, attempting to appear respectful. "I don't care what you do to me, do your worst for all I care, just leave him out of this." He said. He then heard Ryan panic, calling his name. No, not his name. The name of the man who's body he'd taken over. 

Above him, the demon tsked. "Even now, you sacrifice everything for a mortal." He said. Shane closed his eyes and tried not to cry at the sound Ryan's crying. Suddenly, a sharp feeling filled his torso. Shane grunted in pain. He glanced to his stomach to see a sharp point, glinting with red. He'd been stabbed. 

A normal stab normally wouldn't hurt except this wasn't normal. This was iron. The sharp stinging sensation that filled him told him that. 

Suddenly, two more appeared, one through the chest and the other through his ribs. Shane grunted again, this time choking up a bit of blood. The coppery taste of this mans blood felt heavy against his lips and he sluggishly threw a hand to the floor below him to hold himself up.. "fuck." He groaned. 

He distantly heard Ryan crying his name before he cried out a pained screech. Ignoring the pain, Shane looked up to see Ryan had been knocked forward to quiet him. 

Grunting again, he shifted forward on the floor towards Ryan and caught his eye. "Ryan-"

"Hey!" A demon screeched, coming to him and carrying another blade. He used it the slice at Shane's flesh, relishing the pained hiss he received.

Shane rested his forehead against the floor and growled. "Ryan, I'm so sorry..." he grunted, looking the young man in the eyes when he lifted his head. Eyes that held tears Shane wanted to wipe away immediately after they formed. "I'm so so sorry...I should never have walked into your life. I ruined it the moment I agreed to join you in Unsolved...I'm an awful friend..." Shane groaned, hitting his head against the floor. "If I had never met you, this would have never happened and you could have lived a normal life..." Shane added, not seeing the younger man frown and furiously wipe away his tears. "I...I'm sorry Ryan...I-"

"Shut up!" Ryan screamed, gaining Shane's attention again as the demon turned himself with wide eyes. Ryan was glaring at him but it wasn't an angry glare, just frustrated. "Just...shut up Shane..." he said softly. "Don't you dare say you should have never met me! These have been the best years of my life and it's all thanks to you! If I'd never met you...I don't know...life would most likely have been boring..." he said, giving Shane a watery smile. His eyes had filled with tears again but he left them so that he could stare at the still dumbfounded Shane. Then, shyly, Ryan turned away. "Shane...I...I've liked you for a while..." he said, soft smile and warm eyes when their gazes met once again. Shane's heart stuttered again.

"Ryan..." he breathed, now crawling his way to the young man. He didn't get far though as his ankle was grabbed and he was dragged backwards, away from his friend. Ryan gasped his name and reached a hand toward him before he was harshly pulled up and standing by his hair. Shane grunted and pushed on, now digging his nails into the floor and ignoring the pain he felt when he did so.

"Shane!" Ryan cried, now being dragged away. Shane reached for him before having something smashed against the back of his head. It came again and again, and soon a dull ringing joined the sound of Ryan's cries.

"Leave him alone." He growled. He felt himself losing a more humanly side to him; a side that had grown over the years he'd known Ryan.

"What was that?" The demon above him asked mockingly. He then nodded to the other demon who held Ryan, signalling him to do something else. The demon grinned sadistically and chucked Ryan to the floor, before sending a quick kick to Ryan's side. Ryan gasped and fell to the floor, whimpering and curling up on himself.

The demons chuckled to themselves, turning back to the demon they were punishing. Their laughter soon died however when they found Shane arching his back, letting out an animalistic yell, a noise that was not human. The room around them grew quiet as the occupants watched Shane rise from the floor. With his head hung low, shaggy hair now covering his eyes and giving his face an ominous shadow, Shane reached behind himself and pulled the blades that pierced through him all the way out with grunt after each pull.

The iron clattered against the floor, spilling blood that had stuck to it. It was then that Shane looked up, his eyes black as coal. The holes in his torso healed with rapid speed, making squelching sounds as the ply did so.

Shane turned his head to the closet demon, shooting him a predatory grin. "I told you. Leave him alone." His voice became distorted, like it was being played through several radios at different frequencies. 

The demon backed away; he had heard about Shane in battle. He was a force to be reckoned with, like fighting a tornado with a parachute. But as a demon he knew that if he didn't fight him off without dying trying, the higher demons back in hell would surely finish him.

Nervously, he raised an iron sword. Shane cocked his head unnaturally to the side and chuckled. "No. I don't think so." He stated lowly. Quick as a bullet, he was on the other demon. His hands became black claws, shiny like oil and dark as night. He slashed at the demon, chasing him backwards until he managed to knock him off his feet. Then he descended, teeth like razors as he tore at his throat with his back to Ryan. While his mind was hazy with blood lust, a small part of his brain knew he didn't want Ryan to see him this way. He didn't want to ruin what ever image he had.

Once the demon below him ceased to move or scream, Shane removed himself and turned to the others. He knew he must look a state: face smeared with blood, eyes pitch black and hands replaced with eagle like talons.

He purposely ignored Ryan's frightened gaze, carefully pinning the other two demons with a glare that could kill even the holiest of angels. He raised a hand, picking up one of the demons and slamming him into a wall with a wet thud. The other demon watched them go soaring before fixing his gaze back on Shane.

Shane recognised this particular energy as a demon he had once worked with, someone who had stood beside him as they tortured the souls of the damned.

The demon fell the his knees as Shane approached, clutching his shirt. "Please, I didn't want any part in this I swear! Please! Don't destroy me!" He cried. Shane grimaced and brought his hands to the demons shoulders. 

With moves like lightening, he brought his face to the demons ear. He felt rather than saw Ryan's eyes on him as he whispered the word "Go." Into the demons ear before raising himself back up and away, placing himself between the demon and Ryan. 

The demon nodded hurriedly, stumbling away. He spared a quick scared glance at the two fallen demons, tripping himself before rushing out the window in a black mist. 

Finally, Shane deflated. He felt himself return to the more humanlike version of himself, becoming nervous and filled with adrenaline as he psyched himself to turn to see Ryan. Instead, he examined the damage.

Their camera had been destroyed. Oops. They had originally meant to stay in this house for an investigation. Shane quickly doubted that Ryan would want to stay after all that had happened. Fair enough. The house was partially damaged, nothing Shane couldn't fix but still. Same with the bodies of the fallen Demon.

He reminded himself, quickly flicking his wrist and sending the bodies away. Not sure where but probably in either the middle of Texas or the middle of the Atlantic. His magic was funny that way.

With that squared away, Shane turned to Ryan. The younger lay a crumpled heap on the floor, clothing ripped with several bruises. But that wasn't what worried Shane the most. No. What worried Shane was the wide-eyed, frightened expression Ryan wore as he stared up at Shane.

Shane swallowed and stepped closer. Ryan fidgeted but didn't move away. Shane took it as a sign to move closer so he did, and kept doing so until he was right in front of Ryan.

He crouched down. "You okay?" He asked in a quiet, broken voice. Ryan stared at him and Shane feared that the whole situation had broken the young man, that he'd never be the same and Shane had ruined his life. 

But then Ryan's eyes fill with tears and his arms come up around Shane in a tight hug as his bodies shakes with tears. Shane holds him close and picks him up, quickly fixes everything before zapping them home to Shane's place. He wasn't sure at first why he took them there, but he decides it because he knows his home and he feels he's protecting Ryan better when he knows the area better. 

With them safely in his sitting room, he asks of Ryan would like a shower and a change of clothes. Ryan nods into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tight. 

Shane has none of Ryan's clothes at his, they don't really stay at each other's places. Instead, he brings him one of his shirts and some soft jogging pants. 

When the younger man finally goes into the bathroom, quiet and forlorn, and Shane hears the shower run, he releases a breath that's heavy with guilt. He'd revealed what he was to Ryan when he'd planned never to do that. He'd scared Ryan, possibly scarring him. 

Shane slumps forward and puts his head in his hands. He'd fucked up.

When Ryan finally comes out of the bathroom, clean and in large warm clothes, Shane leaps up from the sofa. He was ashamed to admit it but he'd cried. He wipes the stray tears away but knows that his eyes are most likely red and swollen. He doesn't want to loose Ryan.

Ryan comes up to him in the sitting room, his face void of expression. It instantly worries Shane. He's so used to seeing so many emotions flit across that gorgeous face. To have it empty as like is like moving out of a house you'd lived in for years and seeing all the rooms empty. It hollowed his insides.

He reaches out, but then thinks better of it and pulls his hands back. "You...uh...okay?" He asks, staring into those beautiful dark eyes. 

Suddenly, all emotion breaks free on Ryan's face and he's crying again, rushing into Shane's arms. Shane's relieved but still more worried and a little guilty. He holds Ryan as he cries, whispering little words of comfort but altogether just frightened at his friends outburst

"I thought I was going to lose you..." Ryan then whispered into his chest and then Shane cries too, clutching the small man tightly with one arm around his waist and the other in his hair. They somehow managed to get on the floor, a huddled heap.

"Never." Shane then says, and then in a much quieter voice that's still watery from crying. "If you'll have me?" 

He feels Ryan pull away so he lets go, meeting Ryan's startled gaze.

"You-?" He cuts himself off, questioning Shane's expression.

"I've liked you for a while too...in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." He states, a goofy grin on his face. 

Ryan seems frozen, a shocked expression on his face. Then he frowns and playfully slaps Shane's shoulder. "Why didn't you say so sooner! I thought all this time there was no possible way you could like me and now your saying-" Ryan is cut off mid rant by Shane's giggle and then kiss. He makes a noise as though he's against it before relaxing and pressing in further, relishing in the kiss. 

"As much as I love listening to you rant, I've really wanted to do that for a while." Shane stated when they pull away, both breathless.

Ryan snorts, that sure little smile on his face once again. "Like you like listening to my-" he gets kissed again and this time he giggles into it, slapping Shane on the shoulder. 

He then freezes and pulls away, and Shane's about to joke about Ryan having cold feet or something but Ryan fixes him with a questioning gaze.

"What? What's wrong?" Shane asks, holding Ryan's arms as though he were steadying him.

"Earlier on..." Ryan starts and Shane's heart drops. Of course he'd question it, he's Ryan Bergara what was Shane thinking. The boy questions everything! What did Shane expect, that Ryan would just drop it the same way Shane always dropped theories in their cases. No way. "What...happened? I mean, you were...different." That was putting it lightly.

Shane thought about not answering, about leaving it blank or maybe erasing part of Ryan's memory. But memory erasing can be tricky and he might lose the wonderful moment they shared just now.

Shane sighed. "I guess...I should start from the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh...idk this is kinda rushed but I really had all these ideas and they all just flowed and...yeh. Hopefully this sounds okay, I haven't had a chance to proof read it, similarly to the first chapter. Also, this is kinda an unofficial second chapter since I sorta liked the first chapters ending but I felt like I need a little more fluff, and you guys needed a little more fluff, so it seemed here. I may come back to these chapters and tweak them, if I find time, so that they're perfect but idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever really read the chapter summarys or am I blabbering on for nothing heh.... enjoy!

Shane had started from the beginning all right, explaining how old he actually was and where in hell he was originally posted. He always spared the details of what he'd done, the places he'd been on earth and who he had killed. Shane had been a monster of skill and terror. A demon of true evil that other demons looked to him and cowered. He'd never killed his own before and yet they feared him.

This was why he couldn't let Ryan know. His past is horrifying and he didn't want Ryan seeing him in a completely different light; him knowing he was a demon was bad enough. 

He went on to say how he originally found Ryan when he was younger, much younger, in his late teens exploring a building with friends. The building was partially demolished and had a history of collecting wannabe ghosts hunters with its tales of demons and ghouls. Ryan was there as an aspire documenter of the paranormal. 

Shane, though that wasn't his name back then, watched him. He was intrigued by the boy and his way of talking, his humour, the way he interacted with his friends. It was where Shane killed the first demon to protect this human, this mortal.

The building wasn't actually haunted as no one had died there for a soul to be connected to its ruins. However, it was still a hot spot for paranormal activity due to its connections with hell. The spot had long been an area where demons had gone in an out of hell. The fact that a building has been placed there did not change this. 

This particular night, Shane had thought he was alone in his distracted rampage. But as he followed young Ryan through the halls of the crumbling brick and plaster, he discovered another demon had risen as well. An equal to his strength and power, he had known him in his time in hell: a true soldier of hell. 

Without thinking, Shane had put himself between the other demons target: Ryan Bergara. 

He wasn't sure why he'd done it, he still wasn't sure, but he just knew he had to protect this boy from the wrath of his kind. 

The fight was violent and sent the building into a flurry that rivalled an earthquake. Bricks and debris fell as floorboards caved and crashed below. The sight of it had the teenagers and Ryan fleeing, spouting nonsense that they must have upset some ghosts somehow. 

By the time they'd left, the fight was somehow over and Shane now stood over the defeated corpse of his enemy. Shane was confused at first: he hadn't felt himself lose it and he'd certainly never done it before to recount why this had happened. What had gone wrong? 

Before Shane could fully understand this, he had to leave. He'd killed one of hells most elite, and at doesn't generally go lightly amongst the higher authority. So Shane did want anyone else would do. He disappeared. Went undercover and hid in place to place. 

He wouldn't run into another demon until he ran into Ryan again. Must have been a few years since Ryan was older now, in his early twenties and exploring a graveyard. "What was it with this kid and creepy shit?" Shane had thought, but he followed after him like he had before. 

The kid was with someone else, a guy? They were talking about some grave that if you stand in front of at this particular time...we'll something was supposed to happen. Shane wasn't sure what, and he didn't care. He was too busy sensing an energy similar to his own.

"Hey did you hear that?" Ryan had asked and Shane had turned to answer, but realised clumsily that Ryan couldn't see him and certainly wasn't talking to him. 

"No? What was it?" Ryan's friend had asked back.

"It was like a whisper...I don't like this, man. It's creepy..." Ryan had replied, clutching his torch tightly and glancing around himself with wide, frightened eyes. Shane watched him, smiling gently. He wanted...to comfort him? Which was odd. When had he ever wanted to comfort anyone? He was a demon for hells sake?!

"Dude what do you expect! We're in a cemetery...it's bound to be creepy. Oh! Shine your torch over here!" His friends excitement seemed to calm him some what as he headed over, torch in hand. 

They stood together in front a grave, the grave they were presumably looking for? Shane wasn't paying attention though. He had turned this way and that looking for this energy that now seemed to be stronger. He prepared himself, taking on a fighting stance. 

If Shane had blood, he was sure it would have run cold at the sound of Ryan's scream. 

Shane turned, finding a huge dark mass had gathered in the air above the grave the two mortals stood at. What was it with humans and messing with dark magic.

Quick as ever, Shane launched into action. He placed himself between the humans and the swell of evil above and brought out his claws and fangs. He then leapt up and into the swell, taking it on head first. The fight was unfair, the swell made of three demon mixed into one, but Shane was no match for them. 

With a skill that he'd never seem to lose, he finished them easily. A few slices and a well placed chant had them back in the ground, in the deepest parts of hell. 

When Shane returned to the ground, the two mortals were still staring at the grave? He briefly wondered how long the fight had been, and whether he should wipe their memories? Had they seen anything at all? 

"Dude, it's just a small cut." Ryan's friend had said, and Shane deflated. He should be happy they didn't see anything but he was more disappointed. He kinda wished they had seen something, at least him being awesome.

Shane shook his head: some people. He then turned and fled, not staying long. 

When he and Ryan crossed paths again, Shane had picked up a meat suit. Some man named Shane Madej, good guy who was really tall and lanky. He wasn't sure why he'd picked the guy but when he waltz into the guys work, there was Ryan. Perhaps it was fate that kept barging them together? Perhaps they were meant to be? Either way, he stole the name Shane from that day on.

It also just so happened, weirdly, that a few weeks later Shane found himself with the proposition to join Ryan in his making of Buzzfeed Unsolved. He may or may not have actually helped in the process for this to happen, however. No point blaming fate when you were the one 'accidentally' glaring at the guy named Brent who originally worked with Ryan.

As like other things that had happened in his life concerning Ryan, he wasn't sure where his...possessive nature had come from. The fact that Brent worked with Ryan in close proximity annoyed him and he brought this out with petty glaring? He was a demon for hells sake?! Not some stupid, mortal child. 

Either way, it got him the placement he'd wanted and he'd finally be able to talk to Ryan. Well, no, he'd spoken to Ryan before. The young man and this Shane guy seemed to have been friends before hand so he quickly discovered that Ryan...liked to talk. Especially about the paranormal. Which Shane found strangely endearing. 

But no, this would mean talking to him a lot more often, not just occasionally chatting when they crossed paths. In fact, it meant sitting next to him constantly and working on this show with the young man. This 'Buzzfeed Unsolved'. The thought was exciting!

Shane's body shook with nervous excitement as he entered the small room they would be filming their first episode together. It was all pretty amazing, that Shane could finally...be near Ryan and get his attention instead of sitting back and watching him do stuff since he was nothing but smoke and evil. This has only happened twice, of course, but it's felt like it's happened more.

Shane breathed in happily, smiling to himself. He almost didn't notice Ryan com in behind him. "You ready man?" He asked, smiling shyly.

Shane grinned and nodded. "Let's do this!" He replied excitedly, first pumping the air and gaining wheeze and a head shake from the young man.

It's crazy to believe that they'd now gone through so much together, filming so many great episodes together. It's also pretty crazy how dangerous some of their trips had been. Not that Ryan would know, all the dangers being things Shane could see and sense solely. It's why he always teased and taunted the beings in these places, because he knew that they knew what he was, how dangerous he could be. 

He'd killed a few demons and spirits in fuse places too. Many many ghosts generally didn't know who he was but the demons did, and he knew he had to remove witnesses. He knew he'd get demons on his trail otherwise, and that could be dangerous for Ryan. He couldn't let anything happen to Ryan.

He wasn't actually sure how many demons he'd killed, it was definitely more than the twenty that those demons had claimed. The Sallie house had probably been his biggest concern. In fact that whole episode had him busy keeping asshole demons away from his Ryan.

Wait, his Ryan? Where'd that come from? 

By the time Shane had finished recounting his tale (most of it having been, ehem, removed to save his embarrassment), they'd somehow made it to the couch with Ryan now leaning into his shoulder watching him with big dark eyes. Shane paused, collecting himself, before coughing. "Anyways, I'm different from you and technically I'm not this person. This is just a...suit? Yeh..." Shane concluded, clearing his throat again. 

Ryan lifted his head off of Shane's shoulder to stare at him, in the least creepy way possible. Shane watched him back, trying to gauge his reaction.

"And your...feelings..." Ryan's voice cracked from both crying and not having been used. "they're...real?" He asked, his face cringing. 

Shane's eyes widened and he sat up straighter to clutch at Ryan's shoulders. "Hell yes! I mean, do you know how long I've watched you..." he stumbled off, wincing at how creepy that sounded. "Wait, that...sounded weird..." he said, but relaxed when he heard Ryan's little giggle. 

"No. Well yeh, but it's cool. It's...sorta sweet." Ryan grinned.

Shane chuckled. "Not really." He countered, reaching to touch Ryan's hand. The younger man watched him and joined him, lacing their fingers together. 

"No, really." Ryan said, looking up from their joined hands. "Trust me." He added.

Shane's lip twitched. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comment what you think! Because I'm worthless and I need people's opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...am both pleased and a little confused with this last chapter. I mean, it's pretty cute but idk... just a little bit of closure for Ryan. I got a little help from a friend for the idea of this and it was really helpful! *snorts* obviously...Hopefully you guys enjoy it!!

Ryan wasn't sure at first if this would change anything. It had been...months, sure, and Ryan still loved Shane but he had to admit...it was a bit odd being in love with a demon. Especially one as apparently hunted and hated as Shane. 

But Ryan felt he was getting the hang of it. They started 'dating' if you could call it that. Ryan was t sure, he didn't think Shane was sure either. They'd meet up and go for coffee or hang round each other's places watching movies and what not... it was basically the same as before, except they kissed and cuddled. 

Ryan loved it. It was amazing to finally have the guy...demon?, he'd been crushing on reciprocate his feelings. Especially since being with Shane was everything Ryan imagined it would be. 

Shane was protective and loving, still very playful but very affectionate when he was so that Ryan knew whether he was joking or not. He'd treat Ryan to cuddles from behind in the kitchen and sneak kisses at work. It felt like he was with a human, like he imagined it would, except...

There was always that nightingale feeling in the back of his mind. The reminder that Shane wasn't human, or at least the thing possessing him wasn't. The thing loving Ryan wasn't human. Thoughts like these always put him deep in thought, sometimes dangerous thoughts that had him spiralling into anxiety: Shane could actually kill him; Shane was an evil demon who had done bad things; Shane could become violent; Shane would out live him!

The last thought was a particular nasty one, had him sat crying before he realised the tears were down his face. 

Shane had never seen him like that and Ryan wasn't about the let him start now! It was embarrassing. He shouldn't be worried about stuff like this, should he? It's not exactly his place to wonder if Shane loves him enough to stick around as he's dying. Would Shane's body stay young or would it age as well? Would Shane get bored of him? Why couldn't he just talk to Shane about stuff like this like a normal couple?

Because they weren't. 

Ryan had to constantly remind himself: he's with a demon! It won't be a cute romantic story of how a boy met a boy and they fell in love, not the way he wanted it to. He'd have to accept it sooner or later.

A door closing in the distance snapped him out of his thoughts, followed by a voice. "Hey!". It was Shane. 

Ryan smiled, then quickly realised he'd been crying again. He sat up straight at the kitchen table, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve.

"Hey Ryan, I found this restaurant down the road and..." Shane stopped and Ryan looked up at him. Why was he staring like that? Was there still signs of tears. Shit shit. So much for not letting Shane know. 

Ryan plastered on his best 'I'm fine' face. "Hey..." he greeted weakly. Shane frowned and strode forward, plopping down on the floor next to Ryan's chair. He then placed his bags on the floor and gently cupped Ryan's face, wiping the last stray tears away.

"What's up, man?" He asked, cracking a smile that barely reached his eyes like it usually did. He looked concerned and it put Ryan on edge.

Ryan sniffed and smiled. "Nothing. What's this restaurant you were talking about? I'm hungry." Shane cocked a brow. He always knew when Ryan was lying, and Ryan knew he did too.

"Seriously, what's up?" Shane pressed, standing and moving to make coffee. Ryan was glad for the distraction, allowing himself to watch Shane move fluidly around his kitchen. When had he gotten used to being here? 

Ryan sighed, best say something. "You know...work..." he said, trying to come off as upset about work but instead sounding...like he was lying. And Shane saw right through it, if the grin was anything to go off.

"Sure. Ryan I've known you for years now, and dated you for months. I know when you're lying." He then stopped, his smile turning sad. "You do...still trust me, right?" He sounded broken and it caused panic in Ryan.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, sitting up straight again. Then he deflated and sighed. "Shane...do you ever...think about the future?" 

Shane's expression became serious, his smile became a frown. "What do you mean Ry?" He asked. He'd put down the coffee powder in order to turn and face Ryan directly. 

Ryan's hands rested on his lap, knuckles White pinched the skin of his palms with his nails. He then released a shaky breath. "You...you've lived for...a while, right?" He asked, looking straight at the floor. Shane shifted and suddenly his feet were in his view. "I...never wanted to talk about this stuff..." Ryan explained.

"What stuff?" Ryan heard Shane ask. 

Ryan took another shaky breath, inches close to crying again. "Wh-what will happen...when I die?" He asked, swallowing heavily. His throat hurt, it felt dry. "What will happen to Shane...the original...?" Ryan continued, feeling his vision blur and prickle.

Suddenly, Shane's arms were around him in a tight embrace and almost pulling Ryan down to the floor with the tall man. He heard Shane release a breathy chuckle. "You're so...emotional." Shane breathed, voice full of affection. Ryan sniffed and huddled his face into the neck of his lover, breathing in the warm scent Shane always seemed to have.

They stated like that for a moment, until Ryan's eyes had cleared and his arms began to ache. When they pulled away, Shane fixed him with a soft expression and shrugged weakly. "I don't know what will happen, Ryan." Shane started. Ryan instantly stiffened because he only really used his name normally like that if it was serious. Amy other time it would be 'Ry' or 'man' or a recent 'babe'. 

Shane continued, sighing. "I mean, I can't go back to hell..." he explained, and then in a much quieter voice, "and I won't get to go with you..." Ryan knew what he meant. While he didn't know what happened in the afterlife, Ryan was sure that Shane wouldn't be there with him.

The smaller man touched Shane's face, taking in all the textures as he watched those soft eyes turn loving but sad. Shane's larger hand then came up to cup on of Ryan's. 

"Where will I go?" Ryan asked, rubbing his thumb against his lover's stubble.

Then Shane smiled that goofy grin and winked. "That I know but can't say." 

Ryan straighten and glared playfully, pulling his hands away to gently slap at Shane's arm. "Come on!" He whined. Shane got up from the floor and Ryan leapt after him, chasing Shane and laughing when the taller man squealed. 

The taller man ran for the sitting room, closely followed by Ryan who was laughing wildly. They reached the sofa and Shane turned around, catching Ryan's running form in his arms and allowing the force to push him backwards, both of them landing together with Ryan sort of on top of Shane. They both giggled, Ryan wheezing. 

He then looked up at Shane and noticed the twinkle in his eye as he laughed, the curve of his smile and the rosiness of his skin. He wouldn't know this man as being anything but his human friend. 

As they lay there, catching their breaths, Ryan thought over what Shane said. The thought of the unknown had originally set off an anxious niggling in his chest before, and the fact that Shane didn't have answers sort of made it worse. But here, being in his long arms filled him with so much warmth that it chased the fear away, even if it is momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I can't believe I wrote this...it's just...dirty...with a soft ending...what is wrong with me...

Sometimes Shane was different then he usually was. Sure he was loving and sweet and so very human all of the rest of the time, but occasionally he'd change. His human personality would slip and it would reveal his demonic nature. That's not to say Ryan was in danger!

Well, maybe his morals were...

When Shane turned, it was always linked with something to do with Ryan. Maybe someone spoke to Ryan and it was a little too...flirtatious? Or maybe someone bumped Ryan and could have hurt him? Either way, Shane would snap when they finally got home. He'd become...possessive, protective. It was like he was stating a claim.

Sure, it could be annoying. Ryan was certainly the kind of man to find a possessive lover irritating to no end, except...this only happened occasionally and when it did, it was seriously hot.

Ryan would let himself by taken over, slammed into a wall and have his clothes almost ripped to shreds as they are pulled from his quivering body. It was just so different from normal Shane that it felt scandalous. Ryan couldn't get enough of it. 

The last time it had happened, Ryan thinks, it was down to a waiter being particularly friendly to him. He hadn't been overly suggestive but it was certainly there in the way his gaze lingered on the younger man. When they'd gotten home, Shane had latched onto him and fucked him on the couch. It left bruises on his hips! In fact, a few of the, were still there and it had been almost a month and a half!

And it seemed, tonight was no different. As they wandered into the house, Ryan could practically feel the way the energy shifted. It felt hot yet caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Ryan spun to face Shane, only to have himself thrown over the taller man's shoulder after said man had locked the door.

"Shane!" He gasped, clinging to the back of Shane's shirt. Arousal coursed through Ryan's body and Shane had barely done anything yet.

"We're fucking. Now." Shane's voice was deeper and growly, his body vibrating as he spoke. It made Ryan whimper and his legs tighten. No way should a voice (or sentence) be that hot!

They reached the bedroom and Ryan found himself thrown on top of the covers. He moved to shuffle upwards, so at his head would be on the pillows, but Shane pulled him back down by the ankle. 

Shane's hands began pulling at Ryan's clothing, tossing the materials this way and that. Ryan let it happen, too aroused to even think as he looked up into the almost black eyes of his lover.

When Ryan was finally in his underwear, Shane stripped himself down as well. He spared no time, staring down at Ryan with a hunger that made the younger whimper and close his legs. The movement brought a growl, and Ryan's legs were suddenly thrown apart. 

Above him, Shane was naked and positioned between Ryan's legs. "Oops." He grumbled and Ryan could almost feel it through the bed springs. "I left these on." Shane stated, yanking down Ryan's underwear and releasing his cock to the warming air of the bedroom. 

Once again, Shane wasted no time flipping the younger over and nudging him forward until he was in the centra of the bed. Shane thrust his hips against Ryan's backside and the younger squeaked and moaned, shivering. Shane wasn't even inside him yet and he felt light headed, hot and breathless.

Ryan couldn't contain the gasp that left him as something hot and wet was pressed against his hole, followed by a broken moan as he shoved himself back against Shane's face. Ryan's hands gripped the bedding beneath him tightly. "Oh god! Oh god! Shane!" He cooed.

Shane pulled away. "God isn't here, Ryan." Shane stated, making sure he wasn't touching the younger in anyway as he looked down at his quivering form.

Ryan shivered, his hips thrusting and shoving but with no where to go. "I-I'm sorry..." Ryan whimpered quietly, wiggling his ass in the air. Shane growled and shoved his tongue straight into Ryan and the younger arched his back. "Oh Shane! Oh fuck...Shane!" He squealed.

Shane growled again, his tongue seeming unnaturally long. "Oh fuck!" Ryan quivered, voice broken. His knuckles turned white as his gripped the bed sheets and shook. "Fuuck!" He cried as the appendage wriggled against his prostate. 

Shame continued to ravage Ryan's behind until it was soaking and the younger was bringing to lose his mind from pleasure. "Sha~" he muttered, mind so cloudy that he could barely form words.

Shane pulled away, making a small 'slop' sound as his tongue left the crevice. With a little less force than he had used earlier, Shane flopped Ryan back onto his back so that he could see his flushed face. Ryan's eyes were dark with desire.

"Sha~" Ryan mumbled, reaching for the demon. The demon went willingly, eyes softening slightly with affection.

They shared a small kiss before Shane began kissing downwards, along the column of Ryan's throat where he nibbled at the flesh. The younger made a small sound of appreciation, fingers coming to Shane's hair and holding his head in place. "Shane~" he whimpered.

Shane hummed. "Don't worry; ill take care of you." Shane answered softly. Ryan was confused for a brief moment as this had never happened before. When Shane became jealous, he was an almost savage lover. Yet here, it seemed, Shane seemed to be the complete opposite.

Ryan pulled at Shane's hair so he could look him in the eye. That's when he saw it in his eyes. Shane was fighting that urge to go and lose it on Ryan. The bruises on his hips caught Ryan's eye and the younger realised: Shane didn't want to hurt him.

Gently, he cupped Shane's face and pulled him up to meet his lips. Shane went willingly and they shared a passionate kiss which ended with Ryan nibbling on Shane's lower lip. Shane growled low in his throat and then seemed ashamed that he did so.

Ryan frowned. Then he pulled Shane closer so he could whisper in his ear. "I don't want you to care for me. I want you to fuck me." He snarled. 

That got the desired response as Shane rumbled in his chest like an animal and snatched Ryan's lips into another kiss, this one hard and passionate. Ryan whimpered into it, wrapping his arms tightly around Shane's neck so as to keep him in place.

The intrusion of two fingers caused Ryan to arch his back and gasp into the kiss. His legs quivered with unspent energy all of a sudden and he sound himself wishing there was more than just two fingers. 

The fingers then move and Ryan finds himself mewling, scratching at Shane's back. "More!" He gasps when one finger brushes a particular spot.

He gains a rumble of Shane's throat and a third finger. The feeling of being filled and touched sent sparks throughout Ryan's blood stream as he made small sounds of approval. "Oh...fuck, Shane!" He whimpered. His nails leaving long red lines up and down Shane's back.

Shane had then began to suck and nibble at Ryan's neck again, grumbling and growling like a beast against the skin there. "Need you. All mine." He'd say lowly and Ryan could only gaps in response as the fingers moved deeper.

"Shane!" Ryan quaked, only to whine as the fingers were removed. Shane sat up and gripped Ryan's hips, dragging him effortlessly towards his own. Ryan could only watch as Shane gripped his cock in one had and held down Ryan's hips with the other as he aligned himself with Ryan's hole. "Do it!" The younger grunted in frustration, dome with teasing.

Shane snarled and thrust into Ryan with intense force that knocked the wind out the younger's lungs. "Fuck~" he breathed, allowing the tightness of Ryan to consume him as he began to move.

Ryan quickly gathered so,e sort of sense and wrapped his legs around Shane's hips, pulling him deeper. The duo shared a grunt at the feeling of being connected, electricity shooting through their blood streams. 

Ryan tried to calm his breathing as he gasped out "Move!" to the man above him. His hands came up to try and bring Shane down on top of him. 

Shane watched him for a second, enjoying the fucked out expression on his pretty little face; the way his chest was littered with bruises and moved up and down as Ryan calmed his breathing; Ryan's gorgeous dark eyes, hooded with desperation. Something this beautiful should be brought to life in a painting so as to store it forever, but Shane possessive nature had his growling at the idea as he leapt down and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Ryan moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck and gyrating his hips in an attempt to find friction. The wonderful feeling of being full had him shivering. Shane brush against his prostate and it had Ryan mewling all over again.

He broke apart from the kiss to nibble on Shane's ear. "Move..." he groaned, shifting his hips and gaining a grunt in response. That was all they needed for Shane to grip Ryan's hips once more and begin setting a harsh thrusting pace.

Ryan threw his head back and screeched. This was what he wanted, what he'd been waiting for! "Yessss." He hissed, nails digging into the meaty flesh of Shane's shoulders as the older man pounded him into the mattress.

The room filled with the wet sound skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing. Occasionally, it would be joined with the springs of the bed creaking or the bed posts rattling against the wall. There'd probably be dents in the plaster. 

Ryan's thighs shook against the skin of Shane's hips as the older man pressed forward, lifting Ryan's hips to get a better position. Clearly it was a good decision when the younger tilted his head back, exposing the skin of his neck to Shane, in ecstasy. "Shaaane!" Ryan cried, voice rough. 

Shane leant forward and latched on Ryan's collar bone, nibbling at the flesh there. It tasted salty with the sweat that had accumulated there.

He moved upwards, nosing at Ryan's throat until his lips were pressed to his jaw. Shane's hips continued to piston, in and out in and out, as he mouthed at Ryan's skin. "I love you." He breathed, and Ryan cried out shooting white between them as he came.

He shook violently, overstimulated as Shane continued to thrust until finally emptying himself in Ryan with a growl. He continued to kiss at Ryan's skin for a moment, just basking in the sticky sensation of where they were joined.

Then Ryan's hands came up to his head and he pulled him into a gentle kiss, a huge comparison to the fucking they had enjoyed just a few seconds ago.

"I love you too." Ryan whimpered against his lips, eyes closed and expression tired. Something in Shane warmed until his whole being was buzzing. To have someone as wonderful and pure as Ryan love him, a demon of things, did unexplainable things to his once viscous and cruel nature. He almost felt...human.

With all the softness he could muster, Shane scooped the drowsy Ryan into his arms and clutched him to his chest as the younger dozed. Ryan's head tucked nicely under Shane's chin. 

Shane felt himself slip out of his lover and mourned the connection as he held the young man tightly to himself, quivering. It wasn't until it was too late that he realised he'd shed a few tears.

Shane smiled warmly. He was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Idk if I should continue? I was thinking just leaving up what happens next to the reader but idk.


End file.
